


the adventures of the love jacket

by kylo_rad



Series: i'll give you the stars (The Force Awakens High School AU) [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Poe's leather jacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylo_rad/pseuds/kylo_rad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 times in which Poe's leather jacket led to something adorable.<br/>And one time where Rey intervened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the adventures of the love jacket

**Author's Note:**

> Just a collection of moments with Poe/Finn that were floating around in my head.

**1.**

Rey loved weekends. Sleeping in was one of her most prized luxuries, and this Sunday, she intended to stay in bed until someone made her get up, which if they knew better, would not happen.

Most times, she would spend them reading, goofing around with Finn, or helping collect trash in the local park as an environmental initiative. However, today she preemptively decided that she deserved a good long rest. Especially after being woken up at around 3am from Finn coming home, practically skipping down the corridor in happiness. I mean, she loved the boy, but he could deal with a little subtly sometimes.

At just shy of 12 o’clock, Rey opened her eyes to the sunlight barely contained through her bedroom curtains. The sun, overly powerful for a winter’s day, coaxed her into the waking world, as she turned on her right side to face the wall.

On the other side of her room, on her desk, Rey’s phone chimed out, alerting her to a new text message. She took her pillow and wrapped it over her exposed ear, trying to muffle the noise. Unfortunately, this person must have been very persistent, as her phone rang two more times.

Still adamantly refusing to get up to answer, Rey scrunched her eyes close and tried to empty her mind. Until the bleep of her phone interrupted that again, as she sat up and stomped over to it angrily, nearly dislodging the charger from the wall while picking it up.

 **Poe (11:59am)** : _Hey, could you check on Finn for me? We got back late last night, and he isn’t answering my messages._

Oh fantastic, Rey thought. Lover-boy wanting to know all about his boyfriend, because that’s ALL I’m good for apparently.

 **Poe (12:00pm)** : _Rey? Are you there?_

 **Poe (12:00pm)** : _I’m worried, that’s all. It would mean a lot if you could check in with him._

Rey wondered momentarily if Poe actually knew that she wasn’t just Finn’s personal monitor.

 **Poe (12:01pm)** : _I’ll buy you another lot of candy._

She looked at the large glass bowl filled with small packets of different types of candy sitting on her desk, a thank you from Poe for helping him out with seducing Finn. It was barely half empty, though Rey could always use more.

 **Rey (12:03pm)** : _Fine. But next time don’t ask me so early._

An almost immediate response followed.

 **Poe (12:03pm)** : _THANKS BUDDY! (Also, 12 in afternoon does not constitute as ‘early,’ I’m afraid. ;P )_

Pfft, idiot, Rey thought. She was still in her winter pyjamas, sweatpants and shirt, so she grabbed her warm grey cardigan as well as a hair tie, securing her hair in a messy bun. Sliding into her slippers, she left her room, phone in tow, and walked to the opposite side of the building. She passed the open door of one of the Our Lady of the First Order students, who was hanging out with the other student. Rey knew that their names were Hux and Phasma, but apart from that, she didn’t think they had ever spoken to each other before. She gave a small polite wave to the pair of them as she passed by, to which the girl responded by slamming the door shut.

No need to be rude, Rey thought as she walked past the staircase. Resistance High and First Order had a notoriously bad reputation for heavily disliking each other. Every year, they would hold an inter-school dodgeball tournament, which the staff would actively encourage students to participate. It seemed that the student bodies of each school were not the only ones who held some sort of grudge.

Reaching Finn’s room, Rey knocked on the door and waited for a response, which didn’t come. She leaned against the door frame, and waited a few more seconds.

“Finn?” She called. “You there?”

After a short time with no response, Rey tried the doorknob. It was unlocked, which meant Finn must be somewhere here, he always locked the door before going out. Not having the patience or the willpower to keep waiting outside, she opened the door slowly.

“Finn...” She said softly, walking inside the boys room. He was curled up in his bed, wearing the same clothes he left in last night, with Poe’s jacket curled around his upper body and his phone beside his pillow, turned off. His face was just peeking out of the collar, almost as if he fell asleep inhaling its scent.

Chuckling to herself, Rey pulled out her phone and took a photo of the sleeping Finn, adding it to her album of embarrassing photos of her best friend. Walking out of his room as quietly as she could as to not disturb him further, Rey sent the photo to Poe.

 **Rey (12:10pm)** : _He’s fine, still in bed. ;P His phone was off, you dummy._

Returning to her room, ready to jump back into bed, Rey’s phone chimed with a new message.

 **Poe (12:11pm)** : _May or may not have set that photo as my wallpaper. Don’t tell Finn. ;P_

Laughing at Poe’s subtly sincerity, she collapsed back onto her bed and stared at the ceiling, staring up at the plain boards covering it. _What adorable losers._

**2.**

Midweek in a History class, Rey was absolutely bored to death. She thought that class would actually improve once Ms Kanata had to take some time off, but her replacement was the worst thing she had ever witnessed. The worst thing wasn’t that he wore the most disgusting brown jumpers every lesson, or that he had extremely furry hair and a beard, it was his atrocious accent that made every word he spoke seemed indecipherable.

Students were asleep, muttering amongst themselves or had their phones out, trawling through the internet or messaging friends. Finn, for once, was one such on their phones. Although he was in dire need of someone to teach him not to smile, as he was grinning from ear to ear at the messages, most definitely from Poe, who was sitting on the other side of the room. Finn was still wearing the other boy’s leather jacket, and Poe was wearing a light orange hoodie to compensate for him ‘borrowing’ it.

Every minute or so, Rey could hear the buzzing of his phone, and then the soft exhale from Finn, followed by faster than light under desk typing. It was adorably hilarious to Rey, who also couldn’t keep the smile off her face from the sight of Finn being happy.

After 30 minutes of class and Mr Bacca droning on about something masquerading as history, Poe stuck his hand up in the air, and asked to go to the bathroom. The teacher approved it, and Poe left the room, not before throwing a very pointed sideways glance towards Finn.

Barely a minute after Poe’s departure, Finn also asked to go to the bathroom, which again, Mr Bacca approved. Nearly running out of the classroom, Rey seriously thought she was going to explode from holding in her laughter at the whole situation. The idiots were sneaking out of class to do god knows what in the least secretive way possible.

Rey had to admire their respective balls for pulling it off with no one else but her visibly noticing. It seemed that History class was good for something, at least for them.

\----

“What’s your idea?” Poe had been waiting for him in the janitor’s closet down the hall, mysteriously open and currently unoccupied, Finn wondering what on earth the other boy was thinking was thinking.

“Want to mess with your best friend, while also missing a bit of that boring class?” Poe smirked at him. Finn nodded, eagerly awaiting an answer, which came in the form of Poe’s mouth on his. Hungrily deepening the kiss, Finn leaned it, the two boys tongues meeting. _This was certainly an excellent way to kill time,_ Finn thought.

Pulling away, smile still on his face, Poe whispered to him, “Switch?”

\----

A significantly long ‘bathroom’ break later, Poe and Finn both returned to the classroom, sitting in their respective seats in the opposite ends of the room. Only Rey seemed to notice the fact that Finn was now wearing an orange hoodie, while Poe had his leather jacket back on.

 _What on Earth were they up to?_ Rey thought, perplexed. _Are they just doing this to make me laugh in public?_

Rey’s last thought was confirmed by Poe looking over at her and Finn, blowing a kiss at both of them humorously. _That’s it,_ she thought. _I’m stealing something of his._

**3.**

The following evening, Poe was sitting in his lounge room on the couch, BB-8 sitting up next to him being happily petted. Getting his jacket back from Finn had been both a blessing and a curse. On the positives, he had the jacket back, one which he had worn nearly everyday for the past few years. On the negatives, it carried Finn’s scent. A sweet meeting of his deodorant and natural smell, it would be an understatement to say that Poe had brought the fabric up to his nose and breathed in the other boys scent only once, intoxicating him with thoughts of Finn. The only item of clothing he dubbed essentially ‘his’ now also belonged to another.

A nagging voice in the back of his mind longed for contact with the boy, even if he did see him today. He pulled his phone out of his jeans and called Finn’s number. He picked up within just a couple of rings.

“Hey.” Finn answered, warmly. Poe could hear his smile through the phone. “What’s up?”

“Hi, buddy. You doing anything right now?” He asked.

“Just finishing up the Wookie’s homework. Man, for a guy you can barely understand, he sure does set a lot. You?”

“Just chilling at home with BB-8.” Poe answered. “Really bored, actually.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah... I’m sitting on the couch, wearing my jacket, wishing you were here.” Poe wondered when he got so cheesy.

Finn’s soft chuckle echoed through the line, no doubt he was currently blushing. Poe loved Finn’s reactive expressions, always wanting to pounce on him whenever a flush filled his face.

“I wish I was there with you...” He replied.

“Come over then.” Poe said. “Homework can always be put off.”

“Well, unfortunately, some of us aren’t super geniuses like you.” Finn laughed.

“Come on, Finn. Pretty please?” Poe practically begged. “I am in dire need of my cuddle buddy.”

A slight pause, followed by a happy exhale, Finn replied, “Alright, let me finish this up and I’ll be over in half an hour.”

“See you then, buddy.” Poe said, hanging up the phone. Leaning his head back onto the couch, BB-8 perked up, nudging into Poe’s side. “I know, I know. I don’t deserve him, do I?”

**Bonus.**

After returning home from Poe’s house and collapsing into bed, Finn managed to sleep in way past his usual time, forgetting to set his alarm the previous night. Running out the door after hurriedly getting dressed in the clothes from last night, he jumped down the stairs, quickly stopping in the kitchen to grab a muesli bar for breakfast before speeding down the road to school.

As he ran up the hill, reaching the school with barely a minute to spare, a familiar low rumble of a certain boy’s car sped up and around into the adjacent parking lot. Finn waited by the steps as he caught Poe’s eye. In that moment, he realised in his rush that he forgot Poe’s leather jacket at home.

“Hi, buddy.” Poe said as he approached. “Not like you to be right on time.”

“It’s all your fault.” Finn said, feigning anger. The two of them entered the building, walking down the busy corridor.

“Bet you don’t regret it though.” Poe smirked as they approached their classroom, entering before a slightly stunned Finn. Laughing, Finn followed suit, entering just as the bell rung.

Rey motioned to the both of them, pointing to the seats beside and in front of her, left empty. They went over, sitting down beside the girl, all the while sneaking sideward glances at each other. Neither of them realised the brown and red leather jacket Rey was currently wearing, a stupidly wide grin on her face, as homeroom began for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a bunch for reading! I hope you enjoyed these cuties.  
> If you liked it, drop me a line either here on on tumblr (kylo-rad).


End file.
